1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to receivers, and more specifically, to estimating channel statistics in an OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) receiver.
2. Related Art
In an OFDM transmission system a receiver will perform a channel estimation to determine the channel. The channel estimates are used by the receiver to determine how to provide compensation in order to accurately reproduce a signal as transmitted by a transmitter. Channel statistics are used to compute channel estimation filter coefficients. For example, the channel estimates may be used to choose filter coefficients for an FIR (finite impulse response) filter. There are many different methods for determining the channel statistics. Many of the methods involve using complex algorithms with varying degrees of accuracy.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for estimating channel statistics that is relatively simple and provides high accuracy.